Para Llevar
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Draco trabaja en una empresa de comida a domicilio en el mundo mágico. Su vida es rutinaria y tranquila. O lo era, hasta que tuvo que hacer una entrega en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. [Drarry/Harco]
1. Pizza

Se armó de paciencia, mientra miraba a la anciana frente a él.

— Y con esto son doce sickles —dijo la mujer. _Por fin_ , pensó Draco, aceptando el dinero que le tendía—. Y esto de propina.

— Muchas gracias. Que pase buena noche —se despidió.

Cogió su escoba, alejándose de la casa. Rebuscó entre su túnica el papel con sus comandas, viendo cual era la siguiente entrega que tenía que hacer.

 _"Dos pizzas. Número doce de Grimmauld Place"_

Si no se equivocaba, esa calle estaba cerca de donde estaba, así que se abstuvo de volar en su escoba, y simplemente fue caminando. Un par de manzanas más adelante, se adentró en la calle que buscaba.

 _Número ocho_ , leyó, _número nueve, diez, once, trece..._

Detuvo sus pasos, mirando las casas frente a él. ¿Dónde cojones estaba en número doce?

De repente, ante sus ojos, la casa numero once y la trece se separaron, dejando entrever otra casa en medio de ellas. Draco se sobresaltó cuando esto ocurrió, y se regañó mentalmente porque no debería haberse sorprendido por eso. No era el primer _fidelius_ que veía. Lo que, por otra parte, le hizo alarmarse. ¿Quién seguía utilizando un _fidelius_ hoy en día?

Avanzó lentamente y con cautela. se aseguró de tener su varita a mano, por si acaso. No sería la primera vez que alguien no estaba contento con el precio de una pizza. Llamó a la puerta, apoyando su escoba en el marco de esta, sujetando las cajas de comida con una mano y la otra sobre los pliegues de su túnica donde estaba su varita.

Hubo una serie de ruidos dentro, algunos pasos y una puerta cerrándose de golpe. Algo se estrelló en el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. O al menos así sonó.

— _Mierda_ —escuchó que maldecían, antes de que la puerta se abriera.

El cerebro de Draco se congeló.

Debía ser una jodida broma.

Ante él estaba el mismísimo Harry Potter. Vestía con ropa muggle, que consistía en un pantalón de deporte holgado de color negro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Su cabello era un desastre, llevaba una barba de tres días y sus gafas estaban algo torcidas.

Por Merlín y toda su maldita descendencia. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

— Malfoy —dijo tontamente el otro.

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y soltar algo mordaz, y en vez de eso, hizo acopio de toda su profesionalidad, y le tendió las dos cajas de pizza que sostenía aún sobre su mano.

— Su pedido —murmuró con voz monótona.

Fingiría que no lo conocía. Sí, era una buena idea. Potter cogería las cajas, le pagaría y él se subiría en su escoba y luego se encargaría de decirla a Amanda, la chica que planificaba las rutas de entrega, que no quería volver nunca más a ese lugar.

Era un plan perfecto.

Salvo que Potter no cogió las cajas, sino que se quedó mirándole como si fuera un puto unicornio de color rosa y estuviera diciéndole que estaba embarazado de un hipogrifo.

Draco sabía las pintas que llevaba. Su cabello era corto y estaba desarreglado, no porque quisiera, sino porque los viajes en escoba siempre terminaban despeinandolo, así que ya no se preocupaba por remediarlo. Llevaba una túnica roja y negra, con el logo de Food Zeppelin, la empresa donde trabajaba, en el pecho. Y tenía dos cajas de pizza en la mano.

 _Una vergüenza_ , habría dicho su padre. Si no estuviera en Azkaban, claro.

— Son catorce sickles —dijo, solo para obligar al otro a moverse.

— Oh, sí, claro —balbuceó el moreno, cogiendo la comida—. Eh... espera aquí.

Potter se dio la vuelta, tropezándose con un paragüero en el proceso. Avanzó por un pasillo, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Draco rodó los ojos ante la acción. Solo a alguien como Potter se le ocurría dejar la puerta de su casa abierta de par en par al que un día fue uno de sus matones en el colegio.

¿De verdad ese hombre había acabado con Voldemort? No se explicaba cómo.

Esperó todo lo paciente que pudo, hasta que el otro volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

— Toma —le dijo, tendiéndole algunas monedas.

Draco las aceptó, haciendo un recuento rápido. No le sorprendía que Potter le hubiera dado el dinero justo, pero en los periódicos se rumoreaba que estaba forrado, así que bien podía estirarse un poco, el muy tacaño.

— Buenas noches.

No esperó una respuesta, solo cogió su escoba, y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer de allí lo antes posible.

— Oye, Malfoy —le llamó. Al girarse, vio que Potter lo miraba de arriba a abajo—. Estas muy... cambiado.

Se quedó por un instante paralizado, observándolo desde en medio de las escaleras que separaban la entrada de la acera de la calle.

¿Era su imaginación o Potter le acaba de repasar con la mirada?

¿Había traspasado un universo paralelo con su escoba o qué?

— Ya —respondió.

— Que pases una buena noche.

Draco se extrañó ante el tono amable del otro. Tal vez Potter le daba a las drogas. No le extrañaría. Torres más altas habían caído.

Se montó sobre su escoba, alzándose hacia el cielo.

Debía recordar esa dirección, porque no pensaba volver nunca más.

Nunca.

Jamas.

En la vida.

* * *

 _JAJAJAJAJA_

 _Me río, porque aunque vosotros no lo sepáis, yo no debería estar publicando esto, pero fue una idea que se me ocurrió anoche a las tres de la mañana, (que es la hora en la que mi cerebro funciona, el resto del día solo es una masa que rellena mi cráneo), y decidí publicar otra de mis historias cortas de actualización diaria (aunque no sé si lo podré actualizar diariamente, pero lo intentaré). Creo que debería poner un nombre especifico a esta clase de historias, porque me estoy aficionando a ellas._

 _Será un fic corto, de seis o siete partes, y como veis los capítulos no serán muy largos, pero esto es solo algo para desconectar y para que os riáis un poco, como hice con mi historia "Copa Mundial de Quidditch!_

 _¡Mañana más y mejor!_


	2. Hamburguesa

Estaba ahí por obligación.

Jeremy, su compañero de trabajo, se había estrellado contra un árbol —el muy inútil—, así que a Draco le había tocado hacer su ruta. Él había intentado negociarlo con Amanda, pero la chica parecía tener un mal día, y cualquiera le decía algo.

No era como si tuviera un mínima e ínfima curiosidad porque Potter haya encargado comida dos noches seguidas.

No.

A él le habían obligado a ir, que conste.

Esta vez el número doce de Grimmauld Place era visible a simple vista, al menos para él, así que subió las escaleras, apoyó la escoba a un lado y, con la bolsa de comida en la mano, llamó a la puerta.

Esta vez se escucharon menos golpe que la noche pasada, antes de que Potter abriese la puerta.

— Hola —le saludó en tono alegre. Iba vestido con un pantalón gris esta vez, y con una camiseta del mismo color. Su cabello parecía más ordenado y se había afeitado.

Ahora podía confirmarlo: Potter se drogaba. Tal vez debería vender la exclusiva a El Profeta y sacarse un sobresueldo.

— Su pedido.

— Gracias.

Draco le miró, y arqueó una leja lentamente al ver que el otro cogía la bolsa de papel, pero no se movía de su lugar.

— ¿Vas a pagarme? —cuestionó con un tono impaciente.

— Oh, por supuesto. Puedes pasar si quieres.

Vio cómo se daba la vuelta, golpeando el paragüero como hizo la noche anterior.

Potter debía ser el eslabón perdido que había entre el hombre y el mono.

Esperó hasta que desapareció de su vista, para dar un paso al interior de la casa. Observó todo a su alrededor, como si en cualquier momento algo le fuese a atacar. Se relajó cuando vio que eso no ocurriría.

Desde su posición, apenas podía ver el recibidor de la casa, y aunque este estaba deteriorado, Draco supo nada más mirar a su alrededor que algún día aquella casa había sido imponente. Su mirada viajó hacia las escaleras que podían verse al fondo, las cuales estaban coronadas por cabezas de elfos colgadas en la pared. Aquello le llamó la atención, porque ese detalle significaba que la casa era de una familia sangrepura, y aunque los Potter lo fueran, dudaba mucho que se dedicasen a colgar la cabeza de Dobby por ahí.

Tal vez alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por Potter. A lo mejor estaba frente a uno de esos fans obsesivos que tenía el salvador del mundo mágico. O frente a un criminal. Puede que incluso fuese un nuevo Señor Oscuro. Una que le gustaban las pizzas y las hamburguesas. Pero bueno, los Señores Oscuros también tenían derecho a cenar ¿no?.

— ¿Por qué trabajas en esto?

La voz de Potter detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Draco lo miró, sin entender el punto de la pregunta.

— ¿Para ganar dinero? —¿Para qué trabajaba la gente, sino?

— Ya, pero no sé... Nunca imaginé que acabarías en un puesto como este.

— Ya.

— Siempre pensé que terminarías en un puesto en el Ministerio o algo así.

¿Por qué no podía callarse y darle el dinero de una vez? No sabía quién le caía peor, si el verdadero Harry Potter, o el sucedáneo que estaba frente a él.

— Intenta buscar trabajo con la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y luego me cuentas.

El moreno se quedó callado abruptamente, y sus ojos esmeralda le miraron con algo de asombro.

— Lo siento —dijo.

Sin duda este no era Potter, él nunca le hubiera pedido perdón así por así.

Vio como el otro le tendía la mano, y Draco hizo lo propio para aceptar por fin el pago por la comida. Notó que el tamaño de las monedas no correspondían a sickles, y cuando miró hacia su mano, se encontró con un par de galeones.

— Tienes que darme diez sickles.

— Lo sé.

— Esto son dos galeones —comentó, estúpidamente.

— Puedes quedarte con el cambio.

Durante un segundo, la necesidad de decirle al _otro-Potter_ que no necesitaba su jodida limosna se hizo fuerte dentro de él, pero luego lo reflexionó. Era dinero gratis. Y no es como si las propinas se las quedase él, sino que todos los trabajadores las metían en un bote y luego las repartían entre todos, así que no es como si estuviera aceptando su caridad.

— Como quieras.

Se dio la vuelta, contento de poder salir ya de allí. Cogió su escoba y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, cuando la voz del moreno le detuvo.

— Me alegro de verte, ¿sabes? —Draco le miró como si le estuviera diciendo que en realidad su madre era Bellatrix Lestrange—. De saber que estás bien, después de todo.

— Ya —murmuró. Estaba empezando a echar de menos el Harry Potter del colegio. Ese daba escalofríos—. Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo, pero gracias.

Esperó que el otro respondiese la ofensa, pero para su sorpresa, Potter soltó una carcajada divertida.

Le miró reír, notando lo blancos y parejos que eran sus dientes, la manera en la que las gafas se le resbalaban del puente de la nariz cuando lo hacía, el hecho de que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y se llevaba una mano hacia el flequillo, despeinandolo más si cabía, y cómo sus mejillas se alzaban, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos.

Y a pesar de todo, tenía una risa bonita.

Draco se obligó a detener sus cavilaciones.

Él no acababa de pensar eso. No de Potter, al menos.

No. Debía ser el cansancio o algo así.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco pálido.

No le miró. No quería hacerlo. Por el contrario, asió más fuerte su escoba y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa.

Necesitaba huir de allí. De Potter y de sus pensamientos. Pero sobre todo de Potter.

Se subió a su escoba, volando con rapidez. Estaba tan obcecado en alejarse, que no vio el árbol contra el que se estrelló.

* * *

 _¡Ya estoy aquí otra vez!_

 _Primero de todo: gracias a todos por aceptar esta historia con tanta facilidad. Teniendo en cuenta que fue una idea de ultima hora, no sabía si iba a gustar o no, sobretodo porque es algo que no se suele leer, obviamente._

 _Ay, nuestro pobre Draco está algo perdido jaja_

 _¡Ya sabéis, nos leemos mañana!_


	3. Pasta

Se había roto la nariz y dislocado el hombro, lo cual había sido una autentica mierda, pero se había ahorrado dos días de trabajo, y eso siempre era bueno.

Para su mala suerte, se había reintegrado al trabajo un sábado, que era cuando más trabajo había, así que ya le dolía el culo de tanto volar en escoba.

— Esta déjasela a Draco. Por lo visto tiene un admirador.

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia Jake, uno de los repartidores, quien en ese momento le devolvía un pedido a Amanda.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Jake sonrió picaramente antes de contestar.

— Anoche fui a entregar un pedido a esa dirección y me atendió un chico muy mono, que casualmente me preguntó por ti. Parecía que te conocía bien.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, antes de coger el papel que llevaba la dirección del pedido.

 _"Grimmauld Place número 12"_

 _Jodida mierda._

— ¿Preguntó por mi? —interrogó. Acto seguido se arrepintió, porque el hecho de que Potter hubiera preguntado por él no le interesaba. Para nada.

— Sí. Realmente estaba muy interesado en saber porqué no habías ido tú a su casa —respondió el otro en un tono burlón—. Sabes que solo tenemos que entregar comida ¿no?

Draco le fulminó con la mirada, antes de coger la nota y el pedido, solo para largarse de allí lo antes posible.

— Vuela con cuidado —le dijo Amanda, antes de que se marchase—. Y nada de sexo en horas de trabajo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon.

 _Puto Potter._

Intentó retrasarlo lo más que pudo, pero sabía que era inevitable. Más pronto de lo que quiso se encontró en Grammauld Place.

Otra vez.

Ojalá un árbol le hubiera caído encima. Esa opción no parecía tan mala ahora.

Llamó al timbre, mientras se dedicaba a rezar interiormente.

 _Que no abra_ , pensó, _que se caiga de las escaleras y se parta la crisma, por favor._

Potter abrió la puerta.

El universo debía odiarle.

— Hola.

Levantó la vista, y en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió por completo.

El moreno iba vestido con un traje muggle de color azul oscuro que gritaba calidad y exquisitez por cada hilo que lo formaba. Llevaba unos zapatos negros brillantes y elegantes, junto con una camisa impolutamente blanca que se abría en el cuello, dándole un aspecto algo informal dentro de toda esa elegancia.

 _La puta que me parió... Perdón, mamá._

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Draco se vio a sí mismo avanzar un paso, mientras se fijaba en que el cabello de Potter estaba peinado — peinado de verdad— , y su bonita sonrisa le enviaba un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

¿Qué había ido a hacer él ahí? Ya no podía recordarlo.

De repente fue consciente de las pintas que llevaba él, con su túnica desgastada y la bolsa de comida en la mano. _  
_

Pocas veces había sentido tanta vergüenza, lo cual era incomprensible, porque él no tenía que avergonzarse por nada, y mucho menos por Potter. Es decir, lo único que había hecho el moreno era embutirse en un traje. Eso podía hacerlo cualquiera.

Aunque... _joder, qué traje._

— Su pedido —murmuró con voz ajena.

— No hace falta que me trates de usted, quiero decir, nos conocemos ¿no?

Draco tenía una respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua. Juraba que la tenía, pero en ese momento su cerebro estaba mas concentrado en el lunar que tenía Potter en el pecho, justo en la base de su cuello. Un solo lunar perfecto y jodidamente apetecible.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Rápido.

— Son once sickles —murmuró, ignorando el comentario del otro.

El otro le tendió dos galeones. Draco ni si quiera protestó, solo se guardó el dinero e hizo además de salir huyendo de allí.

— En realidad —dijo el moreno, deteniendo su escapada —, he encargado esta cena porque había quedado con alguien, pero al final no ha podido venir, así que...si quieres, podrías quedarte a cenar.

 _No mires el lunar_ , se ordenó, _no-mires-el-maldito-lunar._

Merlín, quería pasarle la lengua por todo el pecho.

— Tengo que trabajar —se excusó rápidamente. Había un matiz desesperado en su voz que no le gustó nada.

— ¿Hasta qué hora?

— Hasta las tres de la mañana.

— ¿Solo trabajas de noche?

— Sí —afirmó con prisa. Quería largarse de ahí ya.

— Entonces puedes venir a comer conmigo mañana.

Mierda, debería haber dicho que trabajaba también por las mañanas.

— No creo que sea buena idea —comentó con sinceridad. Esta vez no había maldad en su tono. Realmente, que fuese a comer con él no era una buena idea. Había riesgo de cometer locuras de las que luego se arrepentiría.

No esperó a que el otro replicase, simplemente se dio la vuelta y huyó como el cobarde que era en ese momento.

Cuando llegó a la calle, se permitió respirar hondo.

Potter le había invitado a una... ¿qué? ¿una cita?. Y él le había rechazado.

Había hecho lo correcto. Sí. No es como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de su respuesta. Claro que no. No tenía porqué. Él no iba a ser el plan B de nadie.

Pero en ese momento, mientras cogía su escoba y ponía rumbo hacia el restaurante, una incógnita le atacó la mente y le dejó un sabor amargo sobre el paladar.

¿Con quién había quedado Potter, para vestirse de esa manera?

* * *

 _¿Soy a la única que le entusiasma imaginar que Harry tiene un lunar que vuelve loco a Draco? Es decir, ese lunar se merece su propia historia aparte jajaja_

 _No sé qué me gusta más si el Draco extasiado ante Harry, o el Draco celoso del final. Soy cruel, lo sé._

 _¡Veremos qué pasa mañana!_

 _¡Echadme mucho de menos!_


	4. Fish & Chips

A Draco no se le daba bien tomar decisiones. Si se le hubiera dado bien, no tendría una marca en el antebrazo. Él prefería dejar que otros fueran los que tomasen las riendas, mientras él sacaba provecho de la situación.

Bueno, eso último tampoco se le daba bien, para qué engañarnos.

Así que por eso, y gracias a que era año bisiesto, se habían alienado los planetas, el Cometa Halley era visible desde La Tierra, había un eclipse solar, Mahoma por fin había llegado a la montaña, había nacido un oso panda en algún lugar de China y los rinocerontes blancos ya no estaban extintos, Draco podía admitir que se había equivocado.

Sí, tal cual.

Tener una cita con _el-lunar-que-vivió_ no parecía tan mala idea.

Rectificar era de sabios. Y Draco era inteligente, así que nadie le podía culpar de eso. Si Potter se había interesado en su persona, ¿quién era él para negarselo?

Y si era sincero consigo mismo, que el moreno se hubiera fija en él, le hacía sentir algo... importante. Draco no había tenido muchas citas desde que la guerra había terminado. Había empezado a trabajar inmediatamente después de eso. Con el horario que tenía, se pasaba las noches trabajando y las mañanas durmiendo. Su vida social brillaba por su ausencia. Esa había sido su dinámica en los últimos dos años. Sí, no faltaban las situaciones en las que algún chico le coqueteaba porque él era el repartidor agraciado de turno, pero a Draco eso siempre le era indiferente.

Así que tener la atención de Potter encendía un pequeño sentimiento que Draco se había esforzado por enterrar bajo una tonelada de polvo en su interior. Él siempre había querido tener la atención del chico de oro. Cuando era pequeño, había fantaseado con ser su amigo. Esa ilusión se había roto a los once años, así que se dijo a sí mismo que si no la tendría por las buenas, entonces sería por las malas. Da igual que la gente hable bien o mal de ti, la cuestión es que hablen, y eso era algo que Draco había sabido aplicar bastante bien.

En esos dos años, nunca había pensado que volvería tener la atención del moreno sobre él, y Draco, estúpidamente, la había rechazado.

Pero iba a rectificar eso.

Así que, una noche más, se había plantado en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, con una bolsa de comida en la mano, su escoba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, y había llamado al timbre.

Si Potter volvía a recibirle en traje, tal vez Draco haría algo más que tener una cita.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y el corazón del rubio dio un pequeño brinco ante eso. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar primero una serie de golpes y maldiciones antes de que la puerta se abriera.

El cuerpo de Draco se congeló una vez más ante esa casa, y esta vez no en el buen sentido.

— Hola —saludó una chica, muy sonriente.

Tenía el cabello castaño y muy largo, con bonitas ondulaciones y reflejos rubios en él. Sus ojos eran de color azul, tenía los pómulos altos y la nariz pequeña y respingona. Sus labios estaban coloreados de con un suave labial rosa. Vestía con una camiseta de tirantes a rayas y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, luciendo sus bonitas, largas y esbeltas piernas.

Dio un paso atrás, y miró sobre el marco de la puerta, asegurándose de que fuera el numero doce.

Sí, estaba en la casa correcta.

— ¿Quién es? —y esa era la voz de Potter, que sonaba desde lo lejos del pasillo.

— El repartido de comida.

Draco sintió un peso en la boca del estómago, como si de repente hubiera tragado un trozo de hielo.

Sí, eso es lo que era: el repartidor de comida. Simple y llanamente, eso.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y por un momento pensó en que Potter saldría a recibirle, pero eso no ocurrió.

— En el mueble de la entrada hay dinero —fue lo único que escuchó.

— Su pedido —murmuró.

— ¿Qué te debo? —comentó ella, con una sonrisa alegre.

— Nueve sickles.

La chica asintió, abriendo un tocador del recibidor, para luego tenderle el dinero al rubio.

— Gracias —comentó monótono—. Que pase buena noche.

Se dio la vuelta, cogiendo su escoba. La puerta se cerró a su espalda con un ruido seco.

Soltó un bufido por la nariz, chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza.

En el fondo había sido su culpa. No debería haberse hecho ningún tipo de ilusión, al fin y al cabo, Potter ya se lo había dicho. Solo le había invitado a cenar porque le habían cancelado los planes, no porque realmente se hubiera fijado en él. Al parecer, esa noche el moreno ya estaba bien acompañado.

Emprendió el vuelo, alejándose de allí.

Se obligó a sí mismo a no sentirse afligido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Que le dieran a Potter y a su jodida existencia.

* * *

 _¡Matemos a Potteeeer! ok,no xD_

 _Sé que os he hecho ilusiones y os las he roto en el mismo capitulo, pero hay que darle emoción al asunto, sino no tendría gracia._

 _Pero podéis maldecir a Potter si queréis, se lo merece un poco._

 _¡Nos vemos mañana!_


	5. Sushi

— Amanda, si alguna vez me has querido, no me harás ir allí.

— Draco, no te he querido nunca —respondió la chica, impasible—. Me caes bien, pero de ahí a quererte hay un abismo entero.

El rubio resopló por la nariz.

— Ahora en serio, no puedo ir a _esa_ casa.

Ni si quiera quería pronunciar el nombre de la calle donde vivía. Para él, Potter había pasado a ser el nuevo _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... porque el tío que vive allí me acosa —inventó.

Amanda alzo una ceja llena de incredulidad.

— ¿En serio?

— Jake te lo dijo. Está obsesionado conmigo.

— Claro.

En la voz de la chica había montañas y montañas de escepticismo.

Draco soltó un suspiro resignado.

— Mira...en esa casa vive...vive...Harry Potter —escupió, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Harry Potter es cliente nuestro!? —exclamó ella, su voz subiendo algunos decibelios—. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme un autógrafo?

— ¡Amanda, céntrate! —cortó, dando una sonora palmada—. No puedo hacer esa entrega, ¿entiendes?

La chica respiró hondo, esta vez mirándole con más franqueza.

— Sabes que si tuviera a otro repartidor no te enviaría a ti, es lo que llevo haciendo un mes entero ¿no?

Sí, en realidad Amanda había sido bastante benévola con él.

Llevaba un mes evitando pisar Grimmauld Place, leyendo el periódico todos los días con la esperanza de leer que Potter había muerto por una sobredosis de carbohidratos producidos por la ingesta exagerada de comida rápida, pero eso no había sido así, y Potter seguía pidiendo comida.

¿Es que no sabía cocinar o qué?

Y para su mala suerte, sabía que Jeremy seguía de baja y Jake estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo.

— Puedes esperar a que vuelva Jake —probó.

— No podemos hacer esperar a un cliente. Además, la comida se enfriará.

— Es sushi. Puede esperar todo el año si quiere. De hecho, eso sería fantástico, así con un poco de suerte le entraría anisakis y se iría al otro barrio.

Amanda soltó una risa, empujando la bolsa de comida hacia él.

— No será para tanto, solo tienes que ir allí, cobrar y irte.

— No hay manera de librarme de esto, ¿no?

— Lo siento.

Respiró hondo, cogiendo la bolsa con desagrado y saliendo del local para emprender el vuelo.

Contó hasta diez antes de llamar a la puerta.

Y luego hasta cien.

Pensó que contar hasta mil ya sería demasiado exagerado incluso para él.

Tampoco es como si Potter fuera muy importante para él. ¿Que tenía novia? Pues bien por él.

Ojalá fuera un cornudo.

A él le daba igual lo que el jodido elegido hiciese con su vida. Había todo un mes de plazo para que Potter no causase más que indiferencia en él. Así que sería profesional, entregaría la dichosa comida en la que sea había encargado de escupir antes, y se iría de allí.

— Hola. No esperaba que fueras tú —fue lo que dijo _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_.

— Su pedido.

— Pasa, por favor.

— No, gracias.

Draco se sintió orgulloso de lo arisco que sonaba. De hecho, el moreno debió darse cuenta porque le miró sorprendido por un momento antes de asentir.

— Vale.

— Harry, me voy ya, que se me ha hecho muy tarde.

El rubio apretó los dientes, viendo a la misma chica que se había encontrado hace un mes por detrás de Potter.

Merlín, en ese momento quería romperle la cara. Ni si quiera le haría falta un hechizo, con un puñetazo le bastaba para descargar su furia.

— Gracias por todo Samantha —despidió el moreno con una sonrisa.

 _Patético_ , pensó con asco.

— ¿Me vas a pagar ya? —le espetó, una vez que Doña Melena se había ido por la puerta.

— Sí, lo siento. Es que he estado algo ocupado —explicó sin necesidad de que nadie le preguntase —. Quiero abrir un orfanato en la antigua casa de mis padres y Samantha me ha estado ayudando con el proyecto. Ella es la arquitecta.

— Qué genial todo. Una historia de amor preciosa —respondió sarcástico.

Los ojos verdes de Potter le miraron confundido durante un momento, luego negó con una sonrisa.

— Sam no es mi novia. Es solo una amiga que conocí hace un tiempo. Es decir, ni si quiera me gustan las chicas.

Eso cambiaba _un poco_ las cosas.

Aún así, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Todavía estaba enfadado con él, aunque ya no tuviera ninguna razón.

— Tengo prisa, ¿sabes? —bufó con impaciencia.

Potter le miró, como buscando algún sentimiento en él. Pareció no encontrarlo, porque al final asintió resignado, con una sonrisa un tanto entristecida.

— Claro, lo siento —respondió en voz baja, dándose la vuelta para coger el dinero y entregárselo—. No sabía que te molestaba tanto venir aquí.

Draco estuvo a punto de negar esa afirmación, pero luego lo pensó dos veces.

En el fondo, era mejor que el otro pensase así. Esa atracción extraña que sentía por Potter no iba a llegar a nada. A nada bueno, al menos.

— Buenas noches —fue lo único que contestó, antes de marcharse de allí.

Se dijo que había hecho lo mejor.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan decepcionado consigo mismo?

* * *

 _¡Hooooola gente de un lugar llamado mundo!_

 _Veis, al final Harry no era tan malo, todo tenía su explicación. Estoy segura de que ahora os compadecéis de él. Lo malo es que Draco tiene una mezcla de sentimientos que no se entiende ni él xD_

 _Tendréis que esperar a mañana para saber qué pasa^^_

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	6. Hot-Dogs

Hacía dos días que Harry Potter había inaugurado su orfanato. Había sido todo una noticia, así que le fue imposible no enterarse de ese hecho.

Lo que significaba que Potter le había dicho la verdad en su última conversación.

Draco tenía que reconocer que no debía ser fácil abrir un orfanato desde la nada, y habría querido ver cómo lo llevaba Potter, pero el moreno llevaba dos semanas sin realizar un solo pedido. Él quería pensar que era porque Potter estaba demasiado ocupado, pero en el fondo sabía que él y su actitud la última noche habían tenido la culpa.

Por _eso_ precisamente no se le daba bien tomar decisiones. No sabía porqué pero siempre acababa jodiendolo.

Pero todavía tenía tiempo de resarcirse. La primera vez no le había salido bien, pero a la segunda iba la vencida. ¿O era a la tercera? Daba igual. Para los Malfoy era a la segunda.

Soltó un suspiro, y llamó a la puerta de la casa en la ya muy conocida calle Grimmauld Place.

Esperó durante unos segundos, pero no hubo ningún signo de que nadie fuese a abrir la puerta.

No supo si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado.

Al menos lo había intentado. Su conciencia podía quedarse tranquila. No era culpa suya que Potter no estuviese en casa.

— _Joder_ —escuchó que decían tras la puerta, seguido de el sonido característico que hacían unas cuantas monedas al caerse al suelo.

Un segundo después, Potter abrió la puerta.

Draco, en esas dos ultimas semanas, había imaginado en cómo sería ese encuentro, pero en ninguna de sus descabelladas teorías se encontraba al moreno en paños menores, con el cabello húmedo, las gafas mal puestas y una diminuta toalla tapándole las intimidades.

— Oh, eh... hola —saludó el moreno, algo cohibido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

No contestó inmediatamente. En vez de eso, dejo que sus ojos pasearan descaradamente por el pecho desnudo del otro, viendo cómo habían diminutas gotas de agua escurriéndole desde el cabello hasta llegar a los hombros y de ahí a deslizarse de una forma tortuosamente lenta por la piel de Potter. Tenía los pectorales marcados, junto con unos ligeros abdominales y una admirable marca en V en su abdomen bajo.

El lunar en el pecho le saludaba alegremente desde su cotizada posición.

Quién hubiera dicho que bajo toda esa desastrosa ropa se escondía un cuerpo así.

De haberlo sabido, se habría resarcido antes.

— He traído comida —anunció, levantando la bolsa en su mano.

Los ojos de Harry se levantaron con rapidez desde la zona baja de su cuerpo hasta sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó. Sonaba medio perdido.

Draco sonrió internamente. Ese era su día libre, así que obviamente no iba vestido con su habitual uniforme, sino que había elegido un conjunto de ropa muggle para la ocasión, ya que no había visto al moreno usar túnica ni una sola vez. Llevaba puesta una simple camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones oscuros que eran dos tallas menor de la que debería, y que seguramente iba a tener que romper para poder salir de ellos, pero valdría la pena, después de la mirada que le había regalado Potter.

— He traído comida —repitió.

— Pero no he pedido nada.

Se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Potter podía ser realmente lento cuando quería.

— Lo sé. Es solo que compré la cena, y pasaba por aquí, así que...—ofreció casualmente.

Era algo gracioso, porque pudo ver cómo el moreno se sonrojaba en ese momento, parpadeando como un cachorro perdido bajo la lluvia, mientras de cuello para abajo tenía un cuerpo de dios griego.

No sabía si consolarlo o follarselo. O que Potter se lo follase. Para el caso le daba igual.

El orden de factores no altera el orgasmo.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —había un tono de duda en la voz del otro.

¿Acaso no estaba siendo lo suficientemente obvio? Tal vez debería haber ido con un cartel en la frente que pusiera: _¡POTTER, HE VENIDO A FOLL... CENAR CONTIGO!_

 _—_ Eso estaría bastante bien.

El moreno se echó hacia atrás, dejándole espacio para pasar. Vio cómo se tropezaba una vez más con el paragüero de la entrada, a la vez que pisaba lo que parecían algunos sickles esparcidos por el suelo.

— Tengo que quitar esto de aquí —comentó, apartando el paragüero con el pie—, y recoger lo del suelo. Pero primero iré a vestirme.

Draco tuvo la tentación de decirle que por él bien se podía pasar así toda la cena, pero era muy probable que la comida terminase enfriándose.

— Vale.

— Puedes dejar la bolsa ahí —ofreció apuntando al tocador de la entrada—. Y tu casa es mi casa. Digo... mi casa es tu casa —corrigió.

No pudo evitar soltar una sincera carcajada. Potter le sonrió abochornado, girándose para subir corriendo las escaleras, no sin antes darle una última mirada apreciativa.

Draco se tomó eso último al pie de la letra, y empezó a recorrer la casa de Potter como si fuera la tuya. No siempre se tenía la oportunidad de ver qué tenía escondido por ahí el salvador del mundo mágico ¿no?

— Ese es el árbol genealógico de los Black.

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Harry tras él. Se había quedado parado mirando su propio nombre en el tapiz de la pared.

— ¿Por qué tienes esto en tu casa?

— Porque en realidad esta es la antigua casa de la familia Black. Yo solo la heredé de mi padrino, Sirius.

El rubio asintió, comprendiendo.

— Ahora entiendo lo de los elfos en la escalera —comentó.

— Sí, los quito cada día pero Kreacher vuelve a colgarlos.

— ¿Kreacher? —cuestionó confundido.

Antes de que el otro pudiese contestar, un sonoro _¡plop!_ se escuchó a su lado, asustándolo.

— ¿El amo ha llamado a Kreacher? —preguntó el elfo, quién reparó en su presencia rápidamente— Kreacher no sabía que el amo tenía visita de alguien tan distinguido y _sangrepura,_ amo. Kreacher puede traer a su amigo todo lo que él desee.

— Kreacher, desaparece —interrumpió el moreno con voz tensa.

Draco clavó sus ojos entrecerrados en él.

— ¿Por qué pides tanta comida para llevar, si tienes un elfo doméstico?

Las cejas de Potter se alzaron graciosamente, como si no entendiese la pregunta.

— ¿No tienes hambre? Espero que no te importe que cenemos en la mesa de la cocina, el comedor está hecho un desastre. Hace poco que me mudé permanentemente aquí y con el lío del orfanato no he podido arreglar la casa.

— Claro —contestó con sarcasmo, siguiendo al otro hacia la cocina—. Un compañero de trabajo me dijo que habías preguntado por mi —presionó, volviendo al tema que le interesaba realmente.

Escuchó un suspiro resignado por parte de Potter, mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

— Es que me sorprendió verte y... quise saber más de ti pero no sabía cómo acercarme, así que pensé que sería buena idea...

— ¿Pedir comida todos los días para verme? —terminó por él.

— Dicho así parece un poco acosador.

— Eso es lo que le dije a Amanda, pero no me creyó. Por cierto, acuérdate de firmarme un autógrafo antes de irme.

Sorprendentemente, Harry se echó a reír.

Pasaron una velada tranquila y distendida. Draco se sintió más relajado de lo que hubiera creído, y pronto se vio a sí mismo hablando con Harry como si siempre hubieran sido grandes amigos.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez para él, y aunque le hubiera encantado poder quedarse a dormir —o a algo más— en esa casa, decidió que era mejor irse esta vez.

— Ya nos veremos, supongo —comentó, ya en el portal de la casa.

— Sí.

Draco le miró, y por un momento deseo poder besarlo, pero era consciente de que probablemente eso sería ir demasiado rápido, así que asintió como despedida, y se giró para bajar los escalones que daban a la calle.

— Draco —llamó—, ¿crees que podríamos repetir esto alguna otra vez?

Una sonrisa se formó un su rostro.

— Tengo todas las noches de los martes libres.

— Entonces, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo el martes?

— ¿En un restaurante donde no sirvan comida rápida? —bromeó.

— Conozco un buen tailandés, si te gusta.

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Tailandés suena bien.

Vio a Harry sonreír enormemente.

— Hasta el martes.

Draco sacudió la cabeza a modo de despedida, terminando de bajar los escalones.

Mientras caminaba, pensó que la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento no iba a desvanecerse nunca.

* * *

 _¡Tatataaaachaaaan!_  
 _Pues aquí estoy xD_  
 _¿Qué os ha parecido?_  
 _Me gustaba la idea de hacer que Draco diera el primer paso, porque siempre se pinta a Harry como el valiente Gryffindor de la historia, así que quise que Draco también fuese valiente. A su manera, claro._

 _Y nada. Solo queda el epílogo. Lo cual detesto, porque se me da fatal escribir epílogos. Es como si tuviera un pequeño demonio en el hombro que me dice: "No lo escribas. Ya has terminado la historia. ¿No te da pereza? Déjalo así". Y luego tengo un angelito que me dice: "Tienes que escribirlo, aunque te cueste. Harás feliz a la gente. Además, incluso Suzanne_

 _Collins pudo escribir un epílogo en Los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Uno de mierda? Sí, pero un epílogo al fin y al cabo. (No me malinterpretéis, amo esa saga, solo que los personajes no me caen en gracia. Lo sé, no tiene sentido)_

 _Así que, mañana os traeré el epílogo xD_

 _¡Sed buenos!_


	7. Pastel de Chocolate

Llamó al timbre de la casa, aunque sabía que no iba a servir de mucho porque el ruido de la música se escuchaba a kilómetros a la redonda, así que, con la habilidad que le daban los años de experiencia, cargó las dice pizzas con su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra aporreaba la puerta como si fuera un Auror en una redada anti-droga.

Poco después, un chico le abrió la puerta.

— Hola —murmuró tambaleándose, mirándole apreciativamente—, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti, guapo?

Draco rodó los ojos. Que Merlín le diera paciencia.

— Su pedido.

— ¡Las pizzas están aquí! —chillo alguien, para un segundo después ver cómo le arrebataban las cajas.

Mejor, ahora tenía ambas manos libres para hechizar a alguien de ser necesario.

— Son cinco galeones.

Al chico frente a él le llevo quince minutos recorrer toda la casa en busca de dinero. Cuando lo hizo, traía seis galeones. Supuso que podía quedar con el cambio por las molestias.

— Soy Erik Kendrick.

— Buenas noches —respondió Draco. En esas circunstancias, la política de atención al cliente de la empresa le desquiciaba.

— Mi ventana va a estar abierta para ti, por si quieres enviarme una lechuza.

— Pues cierra la que refresca.

Emprendió el vuelo, sacando de su túnica la nota con el siguiente encargo. Frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar negar con la cabeza mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place después de unos minutos. Abrió la puerta con naturalidad, dejando su escoba en la entrada, yendo hacia el despacho de Harry, donde sabría que estaba.

— Servicio de comida a domicilio —canturreó al entrar.

Harry le sonrió desde su escritorio, su rostro era cansado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

— Cada vez contratan a repartidores más atractivos.

— Sí, eso es lo que ha dicho el cliente anterior.

Observó cómo su novio arqueaba una ceja, entornando los ojos.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó. Había una chispa de molestia en su voz.

Draco sonrió inocentemente, dejando la bolsa de comida en la mesa, y apoyándose en ella, quedando frente a Harry.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? — cambio de tema, antes de que el otro pronunciase su discurso ya muy ensayado de "motivos por los que debes dejar ese trabajo"

— Bien.

Se cruzó de brazos, estudiando lo que había detrás de esa escueta respuesta.

— Y si ha ido bien, ¿porque sigues despierto?

El moreno dejó caer un gran suspiro, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla. Se quitó las gafas frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

— Los Philips han decidido adoptar a Emily.

Draco torció la boca.

Emily era una niña de cuatro años que vivía en el orfanato. Él apenas la había visto un par de veces, pero sabía que era una niña muy dulce, inteligente, con el cabello castaño y lleno de bucles y una sonrisa encantadora. Era consciente también que Harry se había encariñado con ella, aunque le había advertido que no lo hiciera.

— Estará bien con ellos.

— Lo sé.

Alzó una mano, enredándola en las hebras azabaches del otro.

— No te los puedes quedar a todos —riñó en tono cariñoso.

— Eso también lo sé —Harry sonrió levemente.

— Es mejor que crezca en una familia adecuada que en un orfanato.

— Pero Emily es una niña especial, y no quiero que se olvide de mi.

— Eso mismo dijiste de Dani cuando lo adoptaron. Y te preocupaste por nada porque el niño pasa más tiempo en esta casa que en la suya.

— En realidad creo que viene más para ver a Teddy que a mi.

Draco se encogió de hombros divertido.

— No puedes culparle por tener sus prioridades.

El moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

— Igual que todos los viernes. Ya sabes cómo es —soltó un resoplido, irguiéndose—. Debería irme ya.

Harry asintió, irguiéndose para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

— Ten cuidado —le dijo el moreno mientras él se dirigía a la salida.

— No te duermas tarde.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti —respondió, antes de cerrar la puerta.

A veces era difícil poder compaginar una vida en pareja, porque Harry habitualmente estaba ocupado en el orfanato durante el día, mientras Draco descansaba para poder trabajar de noche. Normalmente siempre intentaban pasar al menos las tardes juntos y se encargaban de aprovechar sus días libres. También había días en los que apenas coincidían y no tenían tiempo de verse.

Afortunadamente, Harry tenía la solución perfecta en esos días: encargar comida para llevar.

Fin.

* * *

 _Ais, siempre me da nostalgia terminar una historia, pero es un momento que tiene que llegar tarde o temprano._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por acompañarme en esta semana con este mini-fic! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
